logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Australian Broadcasting Corporation/Other
Logos 1932–1935 1947–1965 Abc1942.png 1965–1974 Abc 1965.svg|Corporate variant Abc1963invetred.svg|Inverted variant Abc1963lite.svg|Boxed variant ABC (1965, with wordmark).png|Logo with wordmark ABC (1965, with wordmark in colour).png|Coloured logo with wordmark (used on a 1969-1970 cricket book) Abctv1970.png|TV variant (1970-1974) ABC 1974 (Red).svg|Red variant ABC 1974 (Blue).svg|Blue variant ABC 1974 (Yellow).svg|Yellow variant ABC 1974 (Red).png|Yellow variant in a red box ABC 1974 (Blue).png|Yellow variant in a blue box 1974–present ABC outline.svg|Outlined variant ABC outline v2.svg|Outlined variant #2 ABCGray.svg|Gray variant ABC with wordmark (1974).svg|Logo with wordmark (1974-1989) ABC with wordmark (1974) 2.svg|Alternative variant with wordmark (1974-1989) ABC (corporate logo) (1974).svg|Corporate variant (1974-1983) ABC (corporate logo) (1983).svg|Corporate variant (1983-1989) Abctv975.svg|"ABCTV" variant (1974-1988) Abc1981-0.png|1981-1983 variant Abc1983.PNG|1983-1985 variant Abc1985.png|1985-1987 variant (During daytime) IMG 1761.PNG|1985-1987 variant (During primetime, but also on ABC Video until 1990) ABClogoidvariant1989-2000.png|Glass variant (1988-2000) (still used in ABC DVD until 2008) ABC 1989.svg|ABC Records variant (1989-1991) ABClogoABCKids1992-1994.png|ABC For Kids ident variant seen after the bee draws the logo (1992-1994) abcplaygroundlogov.gif|The Playground variant (1998-2008) ABC1993AusTelevisionInternationalvariant.png|Australia Television International variant (1993-2001) Abconline1998.svg|Online variant (1998-2002) ABC logo (on a 2000-2001 annual report).png|As seen on a 2000-2001 annual report ABC (Australian TV channel) logo.svg|2014 variant (used online) ABCTV 2014-blue.svg|2014-2019 variant (used for its flagship TV channel) ABC2018watermark.png|Watermark variant (2014-present) ABClogovariantMentalas.png|Mental as... variant (2015) Abcapp2015.png|Application variant (2015-2017) Abcapp2017.png|Application variant (2017-2019, before it became ABC News) Colour variants ABCBlue.svg|Blue variant ABCBlueII.svg|Blue variant #2 ABCBlueIII.svg|Blue variant #3 ABCBlueIV.svg|Blue variant #4 ABCBlueV.svg|Blue variant #5 ABCBlueVI.svg|Blue variant #6 ABCBlueVII.svg|Blue variant #7 ABCBlueVIII.svg|Blue variant #8 ABCBrown.svg|Brown variant ABCBrownII.svg|Brown variant #2 ABCGold.svg|Gold variant ABCGoldII.svg|Gold variant #2 ABCGreen.svg|Green variant ABCGreenII.svg|Green variant #2 ABCGreenIII.svg|Green variant #3 ABCOrange.svg|Orange variant ABCOrangeII.svg|Orange variant #2 ABCPink.svg|Pink variant ABCPinkII.svg|Pink variant #2 ABCPurple.svg|Purple variant ABCPurpleII.svg|Purple variant #2 ABCPurpleIII.svg|Purple variant #3 ABCPurpleIV.svg|Purple variant #4 ABCRed.svg|Red variant ABCRedII.svg|Red variant #2 ABCRedIII.svg|Red variant #3 ABCRedIV.svg|Red variant #4 ABCRedV.svg|Red variant #5 ABCTan.svg|Tan variant ABCYellow.svg|Yellow variant ABCYellowII.svg|Yellow variant #2 ABCYellowIII.svg|Yellow variant #3 1989–2002 ABC1991.svg|Main variant ABC1991PRINT.svg|Print variant ABC1989.svg|Alternate variant ABC1990.svg|Alternate print variant ABC1989 (inverted).svg|Inverted variant ABC1989 (prinverted).svg|Inverted print variant ABC1989 (Blank).svg|Blank variant ABC1989 (Print and Blank).svg|Blank print variant Abc1989rare;goo.png|Alternate variant (used on ABC Classics, ABC Audio and ABC Books) Abc1989rare;goo.pngprintlogo.png|Alternate print variant (used on ABC Classics, ABC Audio and ABC Books) 2002–2018 54f9fc 6a170ce1628e45acb437b11c2ab9523e mv2.png|Dark variant abc2003alt.png|Alternative variant abc2003colour.png|Colour variant ABC (2002).svg|Print variant Abc-logo-0.png|Horizontal variant Abc-logo-3.png|Dark horizontal variant Abc-logo-2.png|Alternative horizontal variant Abc-logo-1.png|Horizontal colour variant ABC (2008) (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal print variant ABC Australia.png|Corporate variant ABC Australia (Dark).png|Dark corporate variant ABC Australia (Rare).png|Alternative corporate variant ABC Australia (Coloured).png|Corporate colour variant ABC (2008) (Corporate).svg|Corporate print variant abc lissajous.png|Symbol abcdark.png|Dark symbol ABCTV2005.png|Alternative symbol abc-logo.png|Colour symbol (still used on ABC DVD until 2019) 2018–present ABC 2018.svg|Horizontal lockup ABC_2018-alt.svg|Alternate variant ABC Yours (2018).png|Logo with slogan Yours Abcrainbowpic.png|Rainbow social media variant used to promote Riot (20 February 2018) IMG_20190430_112447.jpg|85th anniversary variant (2017) Opening variants 1974–present ABCopeningvariantsmmadash2018.png|Shaun Micallef's Mad as Hell (2018) In-credit variants 1974–present ABCBTN1974.png|Behind the News (1974-1975) ABCFST1978.png|Flip Slide Turn (1978) ABCSCU1978.png|Science Close-Up (1978) ABCW1979.png|Watch (1979) ABC_-_Play_School_(1981).png|Play School (1981) ABCD1986.png|The D-Generation (1986) ABCRA1986.png|Rock Arena (1986) ABCD1987.png|The D-Generation (1987) ABCMS1991.png|Mr. Squiggle (1991) ABCBSQ1991.png|Big Square Eye (1991) ABCBSQ1992.png|Big Square Eye (1992) ABC_-_Vidiot_(1992).png|Vidiot (1992) ABCTLS1992.png|The Late Show (1992) ABCBNB1992.png|Bananas in Pyjamas (1992) ABCLO1992.png|Lift-Off (1992) ABCTLS1993.png|The Late Show (1993) ABC (1993, TBBOTLS).png|The Best Bits of The Late Show (1993) ABCBNB1994.png|Bananas in Pyjamas (1994) ABCF1994.png|The Ferals (1994) ABCF1995.png|The Ferals (1995) ABCLO1995.png|Lift-Off (1995) ABCBNB1996.png|Bananas in Pyjamas (1996) ABCGWN1996.png|Good News Week (1996) ABCGWN1997.png|Good News Week (1997) ABCGWY1997.png|Good News Year (1997) ABCGWN1998.png|Good News Week (1998) ABCGNWE1998.png|Good News Weekend (1998) ABCGWN1001998.png|Good News Week 100th Episode (1998) ABCTMP1999.png|The Micallef Programme (1999) ABCBNB1999.png|Bananas in Pyjamas (1999) ABCFTJ1999.png|For The Juniors (1999, typo error) ABCBNB2001.png|Bananas in Pyjamas (2001) ABCMAH2013.png|Shaun Micallef's Mad as Hell (2013) ABCMAH2016.png|Shaun Micallef's Mad as Hell (2016) ABCHQ2017.png|Hard Quiz (2017) ABC2018RockAndRollDad.png|Rock And Roll Dad (2017) ABCincredit2017Sciencey.png|Sciencey (2017) ABC2018ADATDOPM.png|A Dog Act: The Disappearance Of Paddy Moriarty (2018) ABCATD2018.png|Ask The Doctor (2018) ABC2018ColourfulWeather.png|Colourful Weather (2018) ABC2018GGA2018.png|Golden Guitar Awards 2018 (2018) ABCincreditsmmadash2018.png|Shaun Micallef's Mad As Hell (2018) ABC2018SLFarFromHome.png|Student Life: Far From Home (2018) ABC2018TheSet.png|The Set (2018) ABCincreditcompass2019.png|Compass (2019) ABCForeignCorrespondent2018.png|Foreign Correspondent (2019) ABC2019GardeningA.png|Gardening Australia (2019) ABCGiggle&Hoot2019.png|Giggle and Hoot (2019) ABC2019GGA2019.png|Golden Guitar Awards 2019 (2019) ABCincredithardquiz2019.png|Hard Quiz (2019) ABC2019NPCA.png|National Press Club Address (2019) ABC2019Seed.png|Seed (2019) ABC2019TDrum.png|The Drum (2019) ABCincredit2019TheTwist.png|The Twist: True Crime Stories (2019, with Broken Yellow) ABC2019TWeekly.png|The Weekly With Charlie Pickering (2019) ABC2019WeCanWeDo.png|We Can, We Do (2019) ABC2019WeirdWeather.png|Weird Weather (2019) 2002–2018 ABCCF2005.png|Creature Features (2005) ABCFMM2006.png|Five Minutes More (2006) ABCDGW2009.png|Dirtgirlworld (2009, with Mememe Productions, Decode Entertainment and CBC Television) ABCBIPCGI2010.png|Bananas in Pyjamas (CGI Series, 2010) ABCGiggle&Hoot2011.png|Giggle and Hoot (2011) ABCBiPCGI2012.png|Bananas in Pyjamas (CGI Series, 2012) ABCJK2013.png|Janet King (2013) ABC2013PKChristmasWithPoh.png|Poh's Kitchen: Christmas With Poh (2013) ABC2014MyGreatBigAdventure.png|My Great Big Adventure (2014) ABC2014CyberDreaming.png|Cyber Dreaming (2014) ABC2014HGMonkeyGrip.png|Helen Garner's Monkey Grip (2014, with Screen Australia) ABCTD2017.png|The Deep (2015-2019) ABC2018CMTIS.png|Changing Minds: The Inside Story (2015) ABCHootHootGo2015.png|Hoot Hoot Go! (2015) ABCincredit2015HowNotToBehave.png|How Not To Behave (2015) ABCSA2015.png|So Awkward (2015, with Channel X North, CBBC and Cake Entertainment) ABC2016HelloStranger.png|Hello Stranger (2016) ABCWTVWA2016.png|When TV Was Awesome (2016) ABCKazoops2016.png|Kazoops! (2016, with CBeebies and Netflix) ABCincreditbriancoxlifeofauniverse2017.png|Brian Cox: Life Of A Universe (2017) ABCWTVWA2017.png|When TV Was Awesome (2017) ABCGGTV2017.jpg|Get Grubby TV (2017, with Screen Australia) ABC2017CWRTtP.png|Corey White's Roadmap To Paradise (2017) ABC2017FMIP.png|Find Me In Paris (2017) ABC2017ScreenTime.png|Screen Time (2017) ABC2017SportingLegends.png|Sporting Legends (2017) ABC2017WhenIGetAMinute.png|When I Get A Minute (2017) ABC2017TheWordRiseOfTheSlamPoets.png|The Word Rise of the Slam Poets (2017) ABC2017TheArtOfAuatralia.png|The Art Of Australia (2017) ABC2017TheHouseInSession.png|The House In Session (2017) ABC2017DreamGardens.png|Dream Gardens (2017) ABCTJCS2017.jpg|The Justine Clarke Show! (2017) ABC2017InternationalStudentStories.png|International Student Stories (2017) ABC2017GA.png|Gardening Australia (2017) ABC2018Prisoners&Pups.png|Prisoners And Pups (2018) ABC2017TBookClub.png|The Book Club (2017) ABC2017KikiAndKitty.png|Kiki And Kitty (2017) ABCincredit2017MakingMuriel.png|Making Muriel (2017) ABCincredit2017MeetTheMavericks.png|Meet The Mavericks (2017) ABCincredit2017TheMovement.png|The Movement (2017) ABCincredit2017VirginBush.png|Virgin Bush (2017) ABC2018AnDay2018.png|Anzac Day 2018 (2018) ABC2018YSM.png|You See Monsters (2018) ABC2018LittleLunch.png|Little Lunch (2018) ABC2018YSMe.png|You're Skitting Me (2018) ABC2018MY12L.png|My Year 12 Life (2018) ABCincreditblackas2018.png|Black As (2018) ABC2018DA.png|Dance Academy (2018) ABC2018KeepingAustraliaSafe.png|Keeping Australia Safe (2018) ABCincredithousemates2018.png|Housemates (2018) ABC2018JZHomeDelivery.png|Julia Zemiro's Home Delivery (2018) ABC2018JBTheArtOfFilmEditing.png|Jill Bilcock: The Art Of Film Editing (2018) ABC2018ArtBites.png|Art Bites (2018) ABC2018LoveBites.png|Love Bites (2018) ABC2018MakingChildProdigies.png|Making Child Prodigies (2018) ABCincreditreviewwithmilesbarlow2018.png|Review with Miles Barlow (2018) ABC2018RevSchool.png|Revolution School (2018) ABC2018ThinkTank.png|Think Tank (2018) ABC2018UpperMiddleBogan.png|Upper Middle Bogan (2018) ABC2018TheCode.png|The Code (2018) ABC2018WrongKindOfBlack.png|Wrong Kind Of Black (2018, with Screen Australia) ABC2018TGONeighbourhood.png|There Goes Our Neighborhood (2018) ABCincredit2018TheKununurraKid.png|The Kununurra Kid (2018) ABC2018TRBH.png|The Road Back Home (2018) ABC2018Compass.png|Compass (2018) ABC2018PocketCompass.png|Pocket Compass (2018) ABCB2018.png|Bluey (2018, A) ABCB2018B.png|Bluey (2018, B) ABCB2018C.png|Bluey (2018, C) ABCB2018D.png|Bluey (2018, D) ABCB2018E.png|Bluey (2018, E) ABCB2018F.png|Bluey (2018, F) 2018–present ABC2018TRBHBackRoads.png|Back Roads (2018) ABC2018BR.png|Barrenjoey Road (2018) ABC2018BoyerLecture2018.png|Boyer Lecture 2018 (2018) ABC2018ChinaLove.png|China Love (2018) ABC2018DSTMusic.png|Don't Stop The Music (2018) ABCincredit2018DinghyGirls.png|Dinghy Girls (2018) ABCEFTC2019.png|Escape From The City (2018) ABC2018EACritic.png|Everyone's A Critic (2018) ABC2018ETCOKL.png|Exposed: The Case Of Keli Lane (2018) ABC2018FSpirit.png|Fighting Spirit: Wheeling Diggers' Invictus Games Dream (2018) ABC2018FindingTheField.png|Finding The Field (2018) ABC2018GatwickTheLastChanceHotel.png|Gatwick: The Last Chance Hotel (2018) ABC2018Hardball.png|Hardball (2018) ABCH2018.png|Harrow (2018) ABC2018HAwards2018.png|Helpmann Awards 2018 (2018) ABC2018HerStory.png|HerStory (2018) ABC2018Kick.png|Kick (2018) ABC2018MustangsFC.png|Mustangs FC (2018, with Matchbox Pictures) ABC2018Nolan.png|Nolan (2018) ABCincreditspickandspecksreunionspecial2018.png|Spicks and Specks Reunion Special (2018) ABC2018Superwog.png|Superwog (2018) ABC2018StargazingLive.png|Stargazing Live (2018, with BBC Studios) ABC2018TH.png|The Heights (2018) ABCincredit2018TRS.png|The Recording Studio (2018) ABCincredit2018WarOnWaste.png|War On Waste (2018) ABCincredit2018WKBP.png|Who Killed Belinda Paisley? (2018) ABC2018WovenTheadsStoriesFromAfar.png|Woven Threads: Stories From Afar (2018) ABC2018YouCan'tAskThat.png|You Can't Ask That (2018) ABCincreditanhsbrushwithfame2019.png|Anh's Brush With Fame (2019) ABC2019ALostImpressionist.png|Australia's Lost Impressionist (2019) ABC2019AOfTYA2019.png|Australian of the Year Awards 2019 (2019) ABC2019AustraliaDay2019.png|Australia Day 2019 (2019) ABC2018BlueyA.png|Bluey (2019, A) ABC2018BlueyC.png|Bluey (2019, B) ABC2018BlueyB.png|Bluey (2019, C) ABC2018BlueyD.png|Bluey (2019, D) ABC2018BlueyE.png|Bluey (2019, E) ABC2019Catalyst.png|Catalyst (2019) ABCincreditCountdowntoglory2019.png|Countdown to Glory (2019, with Buxstock Entertainment) ABCincredit2019EMA.png|Employable Me Australia (2019) ABCGK2018.png|Get Krack!n (2019) ABCincreditharrow2019.png|Harrow (2019) ABCincredit2019IJDMelbourne.png|International Jazz Day Melbourne (2019) ABCLandline2019.png|Landline (2019) ABC2019LandlineSummer.png|Landline Summer (2019) ABC2019MW.png|Media Watch (2019) ABCMLOfO2019.png|Magical Land Of Oz (2019) ABC2019MCF.png|Melbourne Comedy Festival (2019) ABCQ&A2019.png|Q&A (2019) ABC2019RestorationAustralia.png|Restoration Australia (2019) ABCincredit2019SammyJ.png|Sammy J (2019, with Buxstock Entertainment) ABC2019SLOfB.png|Secret Life Of Boys (2019, with Zodiak Kids and CBBC) ABC2019TCrownAUs.png|The Crown and Us: The Story of The Royals in Australia (2019) ABC2019TCOfTF.png|The Cult Of The Family (2019) ABC2019TheDeep.png|The Deep (2019) ABCincredit2019WAEHABP.png|Will Australia Ever Have A Black Prime Minister? (2019) Wordmarks Abcwordmark1932.svg|Wordmark (1932-1935) Abctv1961wordmark.png|Television wordmark (1961-1965) Abcwordmark1965.png|Wordmark (1965-1974) Abctvwordmark1970.png|Television wordmark (1970-1974) Abcwordmark1974.svg|Wordmark (1974-1989) ABCwordmark1974bold.svg|Bold wordmark (1974-1989) Abctvwordmark1974.svg|Television wordmark (1974-1988) Abcwordmark1989.svg|Wordmark (1989-2002) ABC2002wordmark.svg|Wordmark (2002-2018) ABC2008wordmark.svg|Wordmark (2008-2016) ABC2009wordmark.svg|Wordmark with lissajous curve (2009-2016) ABC2011wordmark.svg|Wordmark (2010-present) ABC2015wordmark.svg|Wordmark with lissajous curve (2015-present) ABC2018wordmark.svg|Wordmark (2018-present) Category:Other Category:Special logos Category:ABC (Australia)